This invention relates to a head of an air pump for inflating pneumatic tires having a motorcycle valve.
Motorcycle valves which are known since some time as so-called Schrader valves and are marketed as such have prevailingly only been used for cars, motorcycles and motorbikes. These motorcycle valves, however, since recently also find much acceptance for pneumatic tires of bicylces. In order to be able to operate these motorcycle valves, air pumps are required, however, in a disadvantageous manner which are equipped with a ball or plug check valve which requires particular productions and unfavorably affects the cost of these air pumps.